


Little Albatross

by YouDroppedYourForgiveness



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Age of Sail, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, May/December Relationship, Mentor/Sidekick, Murder, Nautical Nonsense, Pirate Captain Nigel, Power Couple, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Stowaway Gabi, Till Death Do Us Part, Training Montage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDroppedYourForgiveness/pseuds/YouDroppedYourForgiveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel is the Captain of a brig called the Sea Stallion, he is a ruthless and sometimes cruel man. Even the most insane and crazy men can sometimes have a code of ethics. He doesn't harm women or children. Gabi is a young woman running from an arranged marriage. Disguised as a boy and a stowing away on the Sea Stallion, Gabi hopes to find adventure.  In a simple misunderstanding Nigel finds out Gabi's secret. After listening to her story, he promises to take her secret to the grave. Nigel quickly falls head over heels for this fiery young lady, and wants nothing more then to train her to be his bad ass little sidekick. Gabi finds more than enough adventure under Nigel's careful training, she gets to learn things she would never be privy to as a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nigellecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigellecter/gifts).



A middle aged man flicked ash into the water; he stood on the balcony of the stern castle of his ship surveying the horizon with a spyglass. He was smoking a thin cigar, which hung loosely from dry lips. His hair was the color of ash, with flecks of grey through out, just long enough for the wind to whip strands into his eyes. He wasn’t dressed in anything overly fancy, not while he was at sea. He donned tight fitting drawers, so they didn’t catch on anything and tear. His shirt was dark, with a dramatic v down the front. With the buttons all undone, it showed copious amount of chest hair. The long slightly puffy sleeves where rolled up and secured about the elbow. The bottoms on his pants were stuffed into cavalier ‘bucket’ boots dyed black. A black wide leather belt was worn about his middle; a pistol stuffed down the back completed the outfit.

 The ship was two-masted brig warship, formerly of the Spanish navy. It was renamed the Sea Stallion, for how fast it could go, up to 11 knots. She had 18 carronades, and 2 long guns. It had been outfitted for battle and repurposed for pirate warfare. At the most it could carry 155 men and officers, but could be manned with just only 40 sailors. This ship was one of the fastest on the seven seas. It also happened to be famous for having a rather ruthless captain and crew.

 A man of average height walked through the captain’s quarters and slowly approached the gentleman by the railing of the balcony. He had close cropped hair, and was dressed similarly to the man smoking a cigar, only with a light colored shirt instead. “Nigel…Sir.” The Sir was clearly teasing. “We seem to have a situation below decks.” He cleared his throat waiting for the other to acknowledge him.

 “Darko, you better have a fucking good reason for bothering me.” Nigel was not in a good mood, he was stuck inside figuring out their next course of action. Today was just not a good day for him.

 “As your Quartermaster, it is my duty to bring things to your attention that I see fit.” Darko knew that his best friend and captain would not be pleased, but this was a matter that couldn’t wait. Being Quartermaster made him Nigel’s equal in everything but title. He was the crew’s man, and it was his job to keep the Captain in line.

 “Well what the fuck is it then?” He was being overly cranky, and didn’t give a flying fuck who knew it.

 “One of the men found a pretty boy, stowaway in the hold, very young…unless you do something, they will pass him around for fun.” Darko was not happy to be the barer of such bad news.

 Nigel let out a groan, and flicked his cigar butt into the water with thumb and forefinger. “Bring the kid to my cabin, I’ll fucking talk to him, and find out why the fuck he is on my bloody ship.” He could feel the headache rising behind his eyes.

 Darko nod his head turned slightly to the side. “Right away Cap’n” He sounded smug when he said it and strode away quickly.

 ~

 When Gabi had been found by some random crew member, she had panicked and attacked them, to no avail. She was small and fragile compared to a full fledged sailor. She had freaked out because; she was so worried they would find out that she was in fact girl. For now they assumed she was just a very pretty very young boy. Sadly she was just an average slightly androgynous female, who wasn’t as young as they thought. It helped that she wore men’s clothing, and was entirely too filthy. Lord knows the last time she had a bath, but that was ok, it aided in her disguise. Her long red hair was matted and pulled back in a leather tie to keep it from her face.

Huddled in a corner between two crates, she waited. When the man they called Quartermaster came for her, he hauled her up by the scruff of her shirt. “Come boy, the Captain wants to see you.” She had never been so scared in her life. Abruptly he let her go, and she almost fell over.

 He didn’t wait for her, and she had to run to keep up. She stuck as close to him as she could, the other crewmen jeered at her. _What did the captain want with her?_   She knew she had some explaining to do; they didn’t like the idea of stowaway’s aboard. That already painted her in a bad light with the rest of the crew. When the Quartermaster stopped walking she bumped into him.

 He turned around and glowered at her. “Watch where the fuck you are going kid.”

 Gabi shrank back, away from him, she wasn’t sure if he was going to hit her or not. When the blow never came, she was staring at his back again. He knocked once on the cabin door, opened it quickly and shoved her inside closing the door with a loud bang behind her. The noise from the door made her jump; she stood there frozen in place like a scared rabbit.

 It was dark inside the cabin, and she had to let her eyes adjust. In the middle of the small room was a desk. Behind it was a very large ornate high-backed chair. In the chair sat who she assumed was the Captain. He was lounging in his seat like a king, feet propped up on the desk. He had a bottle of something in one hand and a thin black cigar in the other. There was an odd layer of smoke in the air, it was thick like miasma.

 He inclined his head as far back as it would go, and let out a puff of smoke. “Come closer, what the fuck is your name?”

 Suddenly she wasn’t afraid, she met his hazel eyes, and she swallowed hard. She thrust out her chin stubbornly. Gabi couldn’t explain why she wasn’t afraid of this man. He was very intimidating, but there was something charming about him. With out a doubt he was the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on.

 Moving forward slowly, she cleared her throat. “My name is Gab, Sir.” When she was almost to the desk she stopped and stayed where she was.

 “Sit the fuck down kid.” He was glaring at her, as he tipped ash onto the floor. “What are you doing on my ship if you aren’t part of my fucking crew?” He sounded angry.

 Gingerly she took a seat across from him in the only other chair. She felt very small, but she wasn’t going to let him scare her. “I-I am running away, Sir.” As if that explained everything. Her mind seemed to draw a blank when she was around him. It was the truth, she was indeed running away. Just from an arranged marriage to some hideous old man, she didn’t love. She wasn’t going to tell him that though it would blow her whole cover.

 “This isn’t some fucking charity case, boy.” The scowl on his face deepened the crow’s feet around his eyes. She figured him to be in his thirties. “You come on my ship you work. I don’t need anymore mouths to feed, and certainly not for fucking free.”

 She wasn’t beneath begging, but for some reason she didn’t want to submit to him that way. “May I stay if you give me a job, Sir? I will do anything you ask.” _Would he throw her overboard or worse kill her if he didn’t want her around? T_ he thought scared her a little bit, but not enough to back down. _  
_

 He seemed like he was taking his good old time thinking about it. It made her nervous, if he said no, then her fate would be left up to him. Either way she was at his mercy. Finally he made a decision. “If you join the crew you can be a cabin boy, but it isn’t going to be a cake walk kid.” That was the first sentence she heard him say with out the word fuck in it.

 ~

 Nigel was enjoying fucking with this kid, frankly he had no plans to harm him, and if he couldn’t do his job he would just dump him off at the nearest port when they made land. Nigel didn't believe in hurting women or children, other men, and monsters where fair fucking game though. “Do you know what the job consists of?” He asked the young boy.

 Gab shook their head no, “I’m afraid I don’t sir.” Nigel was impressed at how fearless the kid was at meeting his eye. Most people would be shaking in their boots or pissing themselves, given his reputation.

 Removing his feet from the desk, he sat up straighter in his high-backed chair. “You’ll be running errands for me mainly. When you aren’t seeing to me, you’ll assist the fucking cook in the galley. Is that fucking clear?” Nigel set the bottle of rum he had down on the desk with a thunk, and drew his cigar to his lip to take one final drag.

 “I understand, Sir.” The kid was scruffy, and looked like they hadn’t bathed in a month. He wondered what they were running from, he had forgotten to ask. He exhaled more smoke into the air, making a tiny smoke ring.

 Putting out his cigar on a small crude plate sitting on his desk, he stood up. “You can stay in my fucking quarters until we find you a hammock of your own.” He ran a broad hand through his hair slicking it back. He gave the kid a stern look to make sure they were paying the fuck attention. All eyes were on him in seems. _Good._ “While you’re here, take a god damn bath, I don’t need you infecting my fucking crew with diseases, for all I know you have fucking fleas.” He licked a dry lip giving the boy his best shark like grin.

 Gab opened his mouth to protest then closed it again with a snap. _Smart kid._ He didn’t want to have to punish some whelp, cause of their fucking insolence. “I wont take no for answer.” He moved around to the front of the desk and ushered the kid off to a side room that was even smaller. It was his personal sleeping quarters. Inside in the far corner was a wooden tub. “Go a head and get undressed.” With a command he pointed to the tub. “You can fucking wear a set of my spare clothes. Until the ones you are wearing are cleaned.” He thought about burning them. He left the kid where he was, to go bark out orders.

 After the mayhem consisting of buckets full of water being ushered inside was over; he went back into the room where the tub was. When he saw the kid wasn’t undressed still, he was getting annoyed. “Why the fuck aren’t you sitting your ass in that fucking tub?” Nigel was not a patient man, and his was wearing treacherously thin. He wasn’t drunk enough to be babysitting.

 Gab was hugging his arms around his middle not moving from where he stood. “I don’t think I need a bath that bad…”

 Narrowing his eyes at the boy, he hissed the words, “Don’t fucking make me dunk you in that fucking tub myself.” He had cut the boy off from speaking; he didn’t want to hear excuses. With out thinking the Captain moved foreword and grabbed the hem of the kid’s shirt, and yanked it up and over his head.

 “Hey don’t…” Gab tried to push Nigel off, but he would not relent.

 With a hand firmly grasped on the back of the boys neck he was about to push him into the large tub but stopped. “What the fuck?!” Gab was covering the front of their body up like… a fucking girl. “What the fuck are those?” Nigel motioned to what appeared to be breasts. Maybe he was too drunk right now…

 “They are tits, what does it look like, you fucking dolt!” Gabi was pissed and using her shirt as a shield, between her Captain and her naked upper body. She didn’t care who she was talking to right now, and she would probably pay for it later.


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signing her soul away to the devil is not what Gabi had in mind, but maybe it's just what she needs to truly be free, and live the life she wants.

Scalding angry words greeted her along with a string of curses, some she had never heard before. “Christ Fuck, I _know_ what fucking tits are, why do you bloody have them??” This was Nigel’s first coherent sentence since her secret had been revealed. Even though her breasts were very small, it was hard to hide the fact she did have them.

 “Because I am a girl, why else would I have them?” Either he was really stupid, or maybe she had just caught him off guard that much. She couldn’t help the small laugh from escaping her lips.

 “What the fuck is so funny? And you’re a what, a fucking girl. Why are you dressed as a boy?” She thought for sure his face would turn purple; he was growling and hissing like an angry cat. “Fuck what are you doing on _my_ fucking boat?” He was waving his arms at her, and running a hand through his hair.

 “I told you already, I am running away.” She clutched the shirt closer, she just wanted to put it back on, but he was still standing there.” Please turn around, I would like to get dressed.”

 “You would like to get dressed would you?” He was mocking her, she waited. When it dawned on him, that she was waiting for him to turn around, he just made an ‘Oh right’ face, and grumbling he did as she asked. She was shocked he even listened to her, let alone took orders from her.

 Throwing her shirt back on and securing it with her sash, she let him know. “Ok I’m decent now. You may turn around.” She hugged herself, holding on by the elbows trying not to take up any space, and cover her chest.

 “Now, explain yourself, I want to know what the bloody fuck is going on.” He was looming, and started to pace the small room like a lion in a cage.

 “Maybe we should sit.” She offered, she didn’t want to continue watching him walk circles around the room. He seemed to be winding himself up like a top, and when he let go, it would be a whirlwind.

 He regarded her with a wary look, and then nod his head. “Yeah, alright.” He growled. She followed him back into the main room of the cabin, relieved. The Captain seemed to be much more placid around her now that he knew she was female.

 Gabi watched him slump in his chair, he was slouching so low the chair looked like it was going to eat him. He leaned forward just enough to grab the bottle he left on the desk and pulled the cork out with his teeth and spit it out onto the desk. He was like an angry thundercloud all that rolling energy. Once he had a drink in him he seemed to settle down a tiny bit.

 “Start fucking talking.” His tone was less harsh and more curious now.  He rested all his weight on one side, elbow on the arm of the chair, with his chin propped up with the back on his hand. He was watching her very closely like a big wild cat would watch its next meal.

 That look sent a shiver down her spine, and she had to look away. His eyes were too intense, too drowning. They were the eyes of someone you could get lost in, of past pain, and too much horror. There was a weight there that poured out seeking comfort, but found none. So that pain and vulnerability turned, to hate and anger. It was look that said he was ready to lash out and hurt anyone who tried to get close.

 Taking a deep breath, she sat in the same chair she had when she first came inside the cabin. “I am running away from an arranged marriage. My name is not Gab, but Gabriella.” She was staring at the large map stretched across the surface of his desk. Nervous she shifted in her seat; everything depended on what he did now that he knew her secret. “I didn’t choose your ship specifically, the ship I was previously on, got attacked by pirates.” Coughing she gave him a curious look back that meant she was talking about him. “I was being sent back to Europe to be married, and when your ship attacked, I dressed as a boy to blend in. I saw it as a chance to start over, and be free.”

 He had listened to her speak with out saying a word, which surprised her yet again. At last he spoke, “You secret is safe with me, it’s not fucking mine to tell.” He took a long swig of liquor; she could smell it from where she was sitting.

 ~

 He could see the sigh of relief seep out of her like a slow leak in a hull.  Nigel could not explain why, but for some strange reason he felt protective of this woman now. He inadvertently set her free, when his ship attacked her transport. Now he wanted to see her stay that way. He couldn’t imagine putting someone like her in a cage.

 She leaned forward in her seat looking grateful. “Thank you, sir, thank you so very much.” A sudden look of horror crossed her features, for a moment she looked horrified. “What is to become of me now? If the crew were to find out about me, God knows what would happen....” She huddled in the chair as far away from him as it would allow.

 Running a thumb slowly across his bottom lip he had a crazy idea. “Stay.” He set the bottle down, and leaned forward.”Here with me, and I will make sure you will stay fucking free.” The wild bonfire that was his heart saw something in her, potential for greatness, a partner in crime, an equal to be reckoned with. A kindred spirit made of fire and brimstone just like him. “Continue on as my new cabin boy, and I will make sure nothing will fucking happen to you.”

 She was blinking at him, unsure. “So let me get this straight, if I stay on as the new cabin boy you, wont tell anyone about my being a girl?” She wore a skeptical look.

 “I won’t tell a fucking soul.” Those words were purred out, as he stretched out to stand. Walking around the desk he bend forward one hand on the arm of her chair the other on the high-back. Looming over her he grinned. “Do we have an accord?” Removing the hand from the back of the chair he offered it up for her to shake.

 She looked back at him utterly serious, and fearless as ever. That stubborn set of her chin was back and she gripped his hand and shook it firmly. “We do.”

 He meant every word; he had no fucking plans to tell anyone about Gabriella. He liked keeping secrets, and he got off on having things that no one else did, not that he owned her but he had her secret. That was something he would take to his grave if necessary. It tickled him pink to know things others might never guess. He planned to keep it that way. Women were seen as bad luck aboard ships, and in society they were second class citizens. In his book he figured, live and let live. If she wanted to be free of a shitty fucking arranged marriage who was he to stop her? 

 Nigel had never been one for societal norms; in fact this made his whole god damn day so much better. Any shit mood he was in earlier was now gone. He couldn’t be in a better mood. What would the fucking crew say if they knew? It would be a god damn shit storm most likely. After shaking Gabriella’s hand, which was smooth and soft compared to his rough and coarse one. He moved back to his desk looking for another cigar. Finding one he lit it on a candle that burned in a holder on a storm lantern above their heads.

 Head still inclined back he blew a puff of smoke into the air. Today was now a good day. “So what shall I fucking call you? Gab, I assume in front of the crew.” He had a twinkle of mischief in his eye. “Now that I know your story I won’t call you fucking Gab when it’s just the two of us.” He gave her a sly grin. “When it’s just us I’ll call you Gabi, how’s that darling?”

 With a raised eyebrow Gabriella watched him like he had sprouted two heads. “That is fine, I suppose… My father used to call me Gabi.” She looked away.

 “You should be reminded of who you really are once in a while.” It wasn’t every day that he waxed poetic or was eloquent, but sometimes he could say things that made a lot of sense. “I won’t let you forget who you are.” He took a drag from his cigar and sat on the edge of his desk facing her.

 “I doubt I will forget, on a ship full of men.” She told him with a dry deadpan voice.

 “Now that that is fucking settled.” He reached behind him for a log book that lay open upon the desk. Flipping through pages he found the one he was looking for. “It’s just a matter of signing your name and your one of us, part of the crew.”

 Standing again he walked around to the side of the desk and found an inkwell; he unstopped the cork, and picked up a quill. Dipping it in the ink he brought the log book and the ink soaked quill over to where Gabi sat.  “Just sign here.”

She looked at him square in the eye and signed on the dotted line. He looked at her flourishing script, she had signed Gab Ibanesu. “I feel like I just signed my soul over to the devil.”

 Nigel let out a short bark of laughter. “Fucking perfect and you could say something like that.” He winked at her; from a small container he tossed a wisp of sand on the wet ink to dry it quickly. Then brushed it away, slamming the book shut.

 ~

Sitting in the chair opposite of the Captain, she watched him puffing away on his cigar like he was a chimney. Realization hit her suddenly, she didn’t know his name, and she knew he was the captain of the Sea Stallion, but that was all. “Sir, if I might be so bold, but what is your name? Shall I only address you as Captain?” She was no sailor and she had never been in the navy they didn’t let women in their ranks. It was improper, and would have been blasphemy to even suggest it in society.

 Watching the Captain struggle with all these new changes and information was rather amusing, he looked like he was warring with him self going from wanting to treat her like a proper lady, to wanting to throw out the rule book. Narrow eyed he sort of grumpily stared at his desk then finally looked at her square in the face. “So you don’t know who I am then?”

 Shaking her head, she wasn’t sure what he meant by that clearly she didn’t know his name, so how could she know who he was. “No Sir, we’ve never met before now, and I do not know anything about pirates I’m afraid…” Trailing her words off, she thought she might get what his meaning was now. He must have a reputation, and her not knowing who he was had stuck a little thorn in his pride. If she didn’t know better he looked like he might be slightly pouting.

 Scratching his stubble, he raised a curious eyebrow. “I’m Nigel Lecter, Captain of the Sea Stallion, Pleasure to make your fucking acquaintance.” Leaning back in his chair again and slouching down, he told her with a grin. “Well now that we’ve been properly introduced, back to the matter at hand.” He seemed like the sort of person who didn’t stand on ceremony or bother with manners an awful lot.

 “You being fucking a lady changes things a bit around. In front of the crew you’ll only address me as Captain or Sir.” He looked like he was deep in thought.  Waiting for him to finish talking, she didn’t want to interrupt him.  “I can’t have anything happening to you while my back fucking is turned, so you’ll be staying here in my quarters permanently.”

 Mouth agape; she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “But sir, wouldn’t that draw unwanted attention from the crew?” If they were to stay in the dark about her being a girl it wouldn’t look any better if the Captain showed her favoritism.

 “I don’t give a rat’s ass what they fucking think, and let them. So they will think I’m using you for my own pleasure, which is good cause no one will challenge my authority on that front.” He wore a wolfish smirk that was entirely evil.

 Appalled she stared at him wide eyed. He meant to let the crew think he was raping her while disguised as a male. That also meant that no one would try to lay a finger on her. She doubted anyone in the crew wanted to bring down the wraith of the Captain on their own head. While the plan was utterly horrifying, it was also a stroke of genius. With everyone blinded by the thought that she was the Captain’s own personal Cabin boy… she would be free to do as she wished.

 With a sigh and a nod she replied. “You have a point, and it is probably for the best.” With no training in any sort of fighting style, or know how with weapons, she would be like a sitting duck with out Nigel’s protection.

 As if he had read her god damn mind. “Well I’ll fucking remedy things soon enough, I’ll have you training on how to use pistols, you’ll assist me on my daily tasks. I don’t need you getting killed in your first sea battle.” Taking another swig of rum, he set the empty bottle down.

 Fidgeting in her seat, she didn’t like the look he now gave her. His gaze was soul piercing, he always looked to be up to no good. “Now about that hair…” He was working a dagger free from the wood of the desk. Things had suddenly gotten very serious.

 “Wh-what about my hair, Sir?” Oh fucking hell, she couldn’t believe this was happening to her. He came towards her with a concerned look on his face, blank mostly. She moved to get up from her seat, but he was too fast and caught her by the wrist.

 Struggling to get away from him, she pushed at his chest. He growled at her while she thrashed around. ” Hold still dammit, you’re making this hard on yourself.” He was trying to push her back down into the chair she had been in sitting in. “It’s a fucking liability, and it has to go.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my dear RP partner in crime nigellecter. <3 With out you I would have never thought of this idea. I am such a pirate nerd, that it's making me giddy as a child to get to write this. I hope you enjoy, and I will probably be a little slow on the updates. This idea wouldn't let me go, and I feel compelled to write it.
> 
> I think it would be fun to count how many times Nigel says the F-word XD.


End file.
